


space memes

by whizzer_wins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Group chat, M/M, Memes, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer_wins/pseuds/whizzer_wins
Summary: Pidge adds everyone to a skype group chat. Chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is partially based off group chats i'm in/have been in so expect chaos

**Pidge** added **Lance** , **Keith** , **Hunk** , **Shiro**

 **Pidge:** welcome all

 **Keith:** pidge what the fuck

 **Hunk:** what is this?

 **Pidge:** it's a group chat

 **Pidge:** now we can all talk to each other without the pain of talking face to face

 **Shiro:** pidge, group chats are hell on earth

 **Pidge:** well, we're not on earth, space dad

 **Pidge:** deal with it

 **Lance:** yeah space dad

 **Lance:** get rekt

 **Keith:** oh, look who showed up

 **Lance:** hey mullet

 **Keith:** fuck you

 **Lance:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Pidge:** get a fucking room

 **Pidge:** you're fucking gross

 **Lance:** mind your fucking language pidge

 **Lance:** you're like 5

 **Pidge:** FUCK YOU I AM 14

 **Shiro:** pidge, don't swear

 **Pidge:** sorry dad

 **Shiro** added **Allura**

 **Lance:** ayyy it's the princess

 **Pidge:** SPACE MOTHER

 **Allura:** I don't understand why you call me that

 **Lance:** i don't understand why keith likes his hair

 **Keith:** …

 **Keith:** T

 **Lance:** boi no

 **Keith:** R

 **Keith:** I

 **Keith:** G

 **Keith:** G

 **Pidge:** is he really doing this?

 **Keith:** E

 **Keith:** R

 **Keith:** E

 **Keith:** D

 **Lance:** why

 **Keith:** TRIGGERED

 **Keith:** *is so triggered he flips a table and walks out the door*

 **Lance:** same

 **Lance:** except more dramatic

 **Keith:** that doesn't make any sense

 **Keith:** you're the exact reason i was triggered in the first place

 **Lance:** ¯\\_ツ_/¯

 **Lance:** nah bro

 **Lance:** don't remember, didn't happen

 **Keith:** you make no sense sometimes

 **Lance:** YOU MAKE NO SENSE, KEITH

 **Pidge:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Pidge:** nonsensical

 **Hunk:** i'm confused

 **Lance:** OH MY GOD A WILD HUNK

 **Lance:** QUICK CATCH IT BEFORE IT RUNS AWAY

 **Lance:** THIS IS NOT A WILD HUNK'S NATURAL HABITAT

 **Lance:** THE WILD HUNK IS CONFUSED

 **Hunk:** what

 **Pidge:** never speak to me or my son again

 **Hunk** has left

 **Lance:** shit it got away

 **Keith:** “it”

 **Pidge:** not in my chat son

 **Pidge** has added **Hunk**

 **Hunk:** why would you do this

 **Pidge:** my smol innocent child

 **Lance:** pidge you're a smol sinful child

 **Pidge:** i sin daily

 **Pidge:** a sin a day ensures you a place in hell

 **Keith:** that doesn't even rhyme

 **Keith:** i'm disappointed

 **Keith:** I was expecting something like

 **Keith:** a sin a day keeps heaven away

 **Pidge:** oh shit

 **Pidge:** that's better

 **Pidge:** imma steal it

 **Pidge:** ladies and gentlegays

 **Lance:** *gentlemen

 **Pidge:** *gentlegays

 **Lance:** *gentlebi

 **Pidge:** ladies and others

 **Pidge:** i'm starting again

 **Pidge:** i sin daily

 **Pidge:** a sin a day keeps heaven away

 **Pidge:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Keith:** put it away

 **Lance:** that's what she said

 **Lance:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Hunk:** what

 **Hunk:** i pray for you all

 **Hunk** has left

 **Pidge:** boi

 **Keith:** add him again later

 **Keith:** when it's less sinful

 **Lance:** guys i need to do something real quick

 **Keith:** are you gonna make a pun

 **Keith:** because please don't

 **Lance** has changed his name to **Lanceinyourpants**

 **Keith:** no

 **Lanceinyourpants:** what's the problem?

 **Keith:** you're the problem

 **Lancinyourpants:** rude

 **Pidge:** lance, that is beautiful

 **Pidge:** in fact…

 **Pidge** has changed their name to **Pidgeinyourfridge**

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** pidge in your fridge

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** raiding your fridge

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** eating all your food

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** i'm hungry

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** someone bring me food

 **Lanceinyourpants:** my names better

 **Keith:** fucking sinners

 **Lanceinyourpants:** yes i am

 **Lanceinyourpants:** join the sin squad

 **Lanceinyourpants:** MULLET BOI

 **Lanceinyourpants:** keithy boi

 **Lanceinyourpants:** talk to me

 **Keith:** why

 **Lanceinyourpants:** keithy boi change your name to something sinful ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Keith:** no

 **Lanceinyourpants:** please

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** please

 **Keith:** no

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** can you bring me food then?

 **Keith:** no

 **Lanceinyourpants:** KEITHY BOI

 **Keith:** LANCEY BOI

 **Lanceinyourpants:** KEITHY BOI

 **Keith:** LANCEY BOI

 **Lanceinyourpants:** KEITHY BOI

 **Keith:** what

 **Lanceinyourpants:** i wanna suggest you some sinful names

 **Keith:** i'm not changing my name

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** yes you are

 **Keith:** why

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** because we're pressuring you into it

 **Keith:** peer pressure

 **Lanceinyourpants:** edgelord the third

 **Lanceinyourpants:** keithy boi

 **Lanceinyourpants:** mullet boi

 **Lanceinyourpants:** arctic monkeiths

 **Lanceinyourpants:** go keithed lightning

 **Keith:** what are you doing

 **Lanceinyourpants:** suggesting you some sinful names

 **Keith:** no

 **Shiro:** what's going on?

 **Shiro:** why did hunk leave?

 **Shiro** has added **Hunk**

 **Hunk:** why

 **Hunk** has changed his name to **smol bean**

 **smol bean:** i don't want to be here

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** well tough

 **Lanceinyourpants:** you're stuck here

 **Shiro:** what's with the names?

 **Lanceinyourpants:** shiro change your name to space dad

 **Shiro:** why?

 **Lanceinyourpants:** just do it

 **Shiro** has changed his name to **SpaceDad**

 **SpaceDad:** happy now?

 **Lanceinyourpants:** yes

 **SpaceDad:** Lance, your name is inappropriate and pidge is a minor

 **Lanceinyourpants:** pidge is the most sinful one here

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** where is the lie

 **Lanceinyourpants:** wait i'm the most sinful

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** BOI

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** FIGHT ME

 **SpaceDad:** please don't

 **Pidgeinyourfridge:** sorry dad

 **Allura:** what's going on?

 **Lanceinyourpants:** allura change your name to something

 **Allura** has changed her name to **Space Princess**

 **Space Princess:** why?

 **Lanceinyourpants:** if everyone changes their names, keith might get inspired to change his

 **Keith:** i really won't

 **Lanceinyourpants:** please

 **Lanceinyourpants:** but keith

 **Lanceinyourpants:** keithy

 **Lanceinyourpants:** keithy boi

 **Lanceinyourpants:** i'll love you forever

 **Lanceinyourpants:** i'll be your best friend

 **Lanceinyourpants:** i'll do anything

 **Keith:** anything?

 **Lanceinyourpants:** yes

 **Keith** has changed his name to **keithy boi**

 **keithy boi:** right you have to do three things

 **Lanceinyourpants:** oh shit

 **keithy boi:** 1\. you have to let pidge pick you a new name

 **keithy boi:** 2\. no puns with your name in them for a week

 **keithy boi:** 3\. no comments about my hair for a week

 **Lanceinyourpants:** the things i do for love

 **keithy boi:** lance literally no one loves you

 **Lanceinyourpants:** fight me

**Author's Note:**

> so if anyone's reading this, do you have any ideas what name pidge will choose for lance's new name?


End file.
